A Poem For Nadira
by JDPhoenix
Summary: A series of forty 100 word drabbles for the Ars Amatoria Theme Challenge focusing on Lucas and Nadira.
1. Smile

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Episode: "Force From the Future"

**Smile**

She beat us. That spoiled little brat actually managed to beat four trained Time Force officers. She freed her father—one of the world's most despicable villains—and escaped.

The concrete wall I had been steadily hitting for the past few minutes cracked.

And to top it all off, before she knocked me out, she gave out a girlish giggle and actually smiled.

For a minute that smile made me forget she was my enemy and reminded me that she was a daughter, just trying to help her father. Then I remembered that she was beating us.

Pfft, stupid smile.


	2. GreenEyed Monster

Episode: "Lovestruck Rangers"

**Green-Eyed Monster**

Stupid Contemptra! She made the Ranger men fall all over her and then made them fight for her!

It isn't fair!

I'm a mutant too! And at least I look normal! Why does she get all the boys?

Why haven't any of the Rangers fallen for me?

I wouldn't mind the Red one—he's rich, though he's far too honorable for me.

The Green one could be cute—but he's such a dork.

The Blue one—well, he's fast and brave and just a little bit dark and he was romantic with Contemptra.

Wait, what happened to the "but"?


	3. Knight

this is one of my favorites out of all the drabbles. don't you think their love story would go down in history?

* * *

Episode: "Nadira's Dream Date"

**Knight**

Love poems! He wrote me love poems!

I giggle and fall on my bed.

No boy has ever written me poetry. And no boy has ever made my heart beat quite so fast when I tried to kill him.

I lay here, imagining him, the dashing Blue Knight, defeating all my minions and convincing me to turn good. Just like the Silver Knight had done for the Evil Princess in my storybook.

I pull the book from its hiding place and reread the story of Karone and Zhane, imagining pink hair instead of purple and black eyes instead of green.


	4. Patience

Episode: "Nadira's Dream Date"

**Patience**

He tried to be patient when he lost his book.

She tried to be patient when she found out he loved her. But her father had known and gone to talk to the poor boy.

He tried to be patient when her father forced him to date her. But his friends found out and he couldn't stand the taunting.

She tried to be patient when he was late for their date.

He tried to be patient when she rationalized his behavior.

She tried to be patient when he acted like an uncultured pig!

He tried—oh. No. She stormed off.


	5. Color

Episode: Post "Nadira's Dream Date"

**Color**

She steals more blue dresses and finds herself looking at the sky for hours on end. She actually wore jeans, just to see what they would look like. She doesn't even mind Gluto so much anymore—until he opens his mouth that is. Then she has to hit him.

* * *

His head turns whenever he sees pink. Wes has developed a habit of glaring at him. He tries to pretend he doesn't know why.

He even toys with the idea of putting pink upholstery in his car. Then he shakes his head and explains to Wes that nothing is going on.


	6. Friends

Episode: Post "Nadira's Dream Date"

**Friends**

It's harder now. Before all I had to do was write what came to mind, now I have to be careful and mask my words.

Katie and Trip throw my new poetry book across the room, keeping it just beyond my reach.

I jump—miss.

Deep breath.

I can't help but think of that old poem that could be about a horse or a train. I pray they don't remember it.

My friends like to joke about my poetry.

They'd never understand if they knew that now it's not just about the car.

My friends would never understand the girl.


	7. Secrets

Episode: Post "Nadira's Dream Date"

**Secrets**

I pull the small blue book from beneath my mattress. Daddy would never understand. He thinks the Blue Ranger toyed with my emotions.

I don't think he did. He never said he loved me, I just found the book and jumped to the conclusion.

I open the book and can't help but fall in love all over again. His words are so beautiful, even if they're not for me.

I quickly push the book beneath my pillow as Daddy comes in.

It's better this way. If Daddy thinks I'm over him, he won't be so hard on him in battle.


	8. Routine

Episode: Post "Nadira's Dream Date"

**Routine **

Her father will send down a monster.

She will come along to help.

His friends will go to stop them.

Battle ensues.

He wonders if she notices how he avoids her as long as he can.

She wonders if he avoids her because she was wrong about the poems.

They often end up fighting—when there's no one else left to hide behind.

He wonders if she knows how long he practiced missing his target so she wouldn't get hurt.

She wonders if he notices that she's sheathed her claws.

This is what they do.

To them it's just routine.


	9. Song

Episode: Post "Nadira's Dream Date"

**Song**

Nadira turned the radio up and began dancing around. Daddy thought it was just because she liked the song and told Frax to stop complaining.

Nadira smiled wider, glad they don't know the real reason she danced.

She had been in the mall. The Rangers had stopped her "shopping" spree and a battle had begun.

She and the Blue Ranger somehow ended up fighting and a new song had begun playing on the mall's speakers.

Most girls treasured the song that played the first time they danced with their boyfriend. Nadira treasured the first song that played while they fought.


	10. Album

Episode: Post "Nadira's Dream Date"

**Album**

Daddy found the book.

She fell asleep reading it after another battle and he came to tuck her in.

She tried to explain—to tell him that she just read them because they were beautiful poems—but he saw the lie in her eyes.

He tore the book to shreds.

She picked up the pieces and pasted them in a new book. She rewrote the poems that could not be saved or she'd lost part of—she had read them often enough.

Now she reads the poems and can't help but see how easily his handwriting gives way to hers.


	11. Power

Episode: Post "Nadira's Dream Date"

**Power**

I dry my eyes, but the tears keep coming.

I can still see him standing there, holding that trollop in his arms.

She was running from some Cyclobots, as if they'd actually be able to hurt her, and tripped. And Lucas caught her!

The way he held her in his arms is the way I keep dreaming he'll hold me.

I don't understand. He helped her up and sent her on her way. That was all. But here I am, in tears.

Maybe it's the Power—I've heard rumors about it. Maybe that's what gives him this power over me.


	12. Fight

Episode: Post "Nadira's Dream Date"

**Fight**

I'm last on the bathroom chart this week. So, when I got out of the shower, I had six glorious seconds of being clean before another monster showed up.

I take a nasty hit to my belly and fall back, the others crowding in to fill the empty space I left.

I hear a sniffle from behind me and turn. Nadira is sitting on a bench with a box of tissues, watching me.

"What are you doing?"

"Go away! Go back to the fight! Maybe that little blond trollop will root for you!" She throws the tissue box at me.


	13. Youth

Episode: Post "Nadira's Dream Date" (Holly is the little girl from "Bodyguard in Blue.")

**Youth**

We're replacing a window in a toyshop. The last monster to attack had thrown me through it and I am not in the mood to fix it.

Jen snaps at me to get back to work.

I growl and pick up a fallen teddy bear. It reminds me of Holly. I can see her hugging that poor little bear of hers and smiling the way only children do.

That smile reminds me of someone else and I sigh, wishing I had my book. A smile like that deserves a poem. A poem for Nadira—the villainess with the childlike smile.


	14. Time

Episode: "End of Time" Part 2

**Time**

We're a thousand years in the future. A thousand years away from everything that happened. And five minutes away from forgetting it all.

I keep thinking about Wes. He's going to die saving the world. Or he did. That's the thing about time travel: what is and what was and what could be get all mixed up and you don't really know what verb tense to use anymore.

As the machine powers up I imagine the scene in the city streets: the Red Ranger valiantly giving his life so that others may live.

In the background, I see pink hair.


	15. Distraction

Episode: "End of Time" Part 3

**Distraction**

We're back. We stopped the Cyclobots and the Q-Rex. All that's left is Ransik.

When we corner him I can't help but wonder what happened to Nadira. She's usually there, supporting her father. But she's nowhere to be seen.

Ransik deals me a painful blow; maybe it's for that whole poetry thing. I go down.

I curse myself for letting my thoughts wander. I'm a Ranger and a Time Force Officer. Not to mention I used to drive racecars. I know better than that.

But I could have sworn I saw a flash of pink as I hit the pavement.


	16. Helm

Episode: "End of Time" Part 3

**Helm**

I must be dreaming. Nothing that has happened can be real. Daddy would never surrender. He would never hold a human child as if he were a precious gift.

But most of all, I must be dreaming because I have dreamt _this_ a hundred times before. The Blue Ranger is carrying me from the battlefield in his arms. Beneath his helmet he is crying, but no one can tell. To them he seems impassive and uncaring as he delivers me to safety. But I can tell.

But he's not wearing the helmet now. Now it's just Lucas, and I smile.


	17. Why?

Episode: "End of Time" Part 3 – Lucas' thoughts during the previous chapter

**Why?**

Why didn't we get here sooner? _Because time travel's crap like that._

Why didn't I keep my guard up? _Because I was worried about her. _

Why wasn't I there to protect her? _Because I had a duty to the world._

Why did it have to be her? _Because no one else could have made her father stop. Because no one else could have been strong enough to take the pain and keep the child safe. Because I prayed for her to learn to love and she has. …So that I would know how much I had learned to love her._


	18. Dawn

Episode: Post "End of Time" Part 3

**Dawn**

The baby was back with his mother. She had thanked me a hundred times for saving him and told me that she knew I was a good person, despite everything I had done.

I smiled, thanked her for her praise, told her I was happy to take care of the little tike, and that I didn't deserve anything from her.

She said I was wrong. I was a good person.

I can see the sun rising out the window of the time ship. I look past him to see it, and can't help but wonder, does he think I'm good?


	19. Reaction

Episode: Post Season

**Reaction**

He had been shocked, to say the least. The others had come to see him, cheer him up on the day of Nadira's trial. They had, despite their best efforts to avoid talking about her, ended up doing just that.

"She helped me deliver a baby once," Trip said.

"What?" Katie yelled.

"Yeah. We were in the middle of this big battle and there's this woman in labor, so I made Nadira stop and help me."

"You _made_ her?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, it was funny really. She was all scared and nervous."

Lucas was gone before Trip finished his sentence.


	20. Gift

Episode: Post Season – what Lucas rushed off to do last chapter

**Gift**

The courtroom echoed with the judges' words.

"Nadira, this court finds you—"

"Wait!" For a moment Nadira thought she had imagined the voice, then she felt him standing beside her. "Nadira has done horrible things, but she did them out of love for her father. In the end she defied him and saved the life of a small child. She saved us all really. She was the one who stopped Ransik."

She was given community service. When she got up the courage to look, Lucas was gone.

She smiled. No one had ever given her such a wonderful gift.


	21. Dependance

Episode: Post Season

**Dependence**

She's spent her whole life as Daddy's little girl. Even when he was trying to conquer the world he went out of his way to give her whatever she wanted, make her happy. I want to do that for her, too. But with Ransik in jail, she has to learn she can stand on her own two feet. If I go to her now, she'll become dependant on me. I want her to be with me because she wants to, not because she has to. Because, no matter where her newfound freedom takes her, I want her to be happy.


	22. Yield

Episode: Post Season

**Yield**

This woman was insufferable! She would not listen to reason!

"Nadira may not have the qualifications, but she has a good heart."

"I understand that, Mr. Kendall, but there has to be more reason for me to employ a felon than 'she has a good heart.'"

Lucas sighed. "She's proven that she is willing to die to save the life of a child."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Why are you here, Mr. Kendall? Time Force officers do not generally involve themselves in the personal lives of criminals."

"She just needs a chance, and I want her to have it."


	23. Test

Episode: Post Season

**Test**

I bite the end of my pen. This is the hardest test I have ever taken. It's the only test I've ever taken.

I got a call just two days ago from the day care center; they wanted me to work for them!

When the call came, I knew. Lucas had come to my rescue again. It filled me with warmth just thinking about it. I turned back to the test. I had to get this job. Since Lucas would never answer my calls and only return them when I was out, this was my only way of thanking him.


	24. Game

**Game**

I was teaching the children games that I learned in the past. "Double, double, this, this—" Our hands met with each word and the other children watched, intrigued.

"Was it fun?" Aimee asked.

"Were the battles fizzy?" Zan asked.

"It was fun sometimes," I said, dropping my hands. "And battle is rarely fizzy." I ruffled Zan's hair.

"What about the kids, were they better than us?" Char asked.

"No one could be better than you. What is this, twenty questions?" I was beginning to regret teaching them old games.

"Did you fall in love?"

The games ended quite abruptly.


	25. Duty

Episode: "Reinforcements From the Future" Part 1

**Duty**

I drive abnormally slow, but Katie doesn't say anything. She knows I'll probably crash the car just to get back at her if she does.

I don't want to do this, but at the same time I'm dying for the excuse to see her. We haven't spoken since the day I carried her to the Time Ship for medical treatment. I almost killed her father when I realized what he'd done.

I pull up to the school and breathe deep.

We need her help. I have my orders: get Nadira to help us.

I can face her.

I have to.


	26. Worst Case Scenario

Episode: "Reinforcements From the Future" Part 1

**Worst-Case Scenario**

I should have known.

When I heard Katie's voice I was ecstatic. The Rangers had been so nice to me when Daddy surrendered, saying they forgave me for all I'd done. I missed them all.

And then I saw Lucas and my heart leapt into my throat. For one precious moment I dared to dream. Maybe he had felt more for me too. Maybe I hadn't imagined everything. Maybe he had helped me because he cared.

And then they told me.

I should have known it would take the end of the world to get him talking to me.


	27. Darkness

Episode: "Reinforcements From the Future" Part 1

**Darkness**

I remember this place. I remember freeing the mutants from another branch of this jail. I remember being held here for a week while the legal system attempted to deal with the chaos our travels through time have caused.

Lucas is beside me, but I know he can't come in any further. They came to me because they don't think he'll listen to them.

The guards give me dark looks, dark as the room they protect. I ignore them and walk ahead, feeling Lucas' eyes on my back. I draw strength from his presence as the cell door opens.

"Daddy!"


	28. Pride

Episode: "Reinforcements From the Future" Part 1

**Pride**

She's grown.

She doesn't even look back to us for reassurance as she walks into the prison.

I couldn't have done it.

I know she was held here for a week after we got back and I can't imagine they were nice to her.

Her head is high as she faces the guards. They give her dark looks, but she isn't fazed. They open the door and she's a child again, the same one she was a year ago. She embraces him and then surprises everyone—everyone but me. She tells him he has to help us.

That's my girl.


	29. Dare

Episode: "Reinforcements From the Future" Part 2--after the battle party

**Dare**

"Why don't you just go over there?" Trip asked.

"It'd be so romantic," Katie added. She swooned and Trip dipped her. They erupted into laughter and turned back to me. Trip put on his serious face—not something he did often.

"I dare you," Trip said.

"No."

Katie looked at me like I'd gone insane. I had never turned down a dare. I was famous for it.

"You should," Cole said. "She really seems to like you."

"Yeah," Taylor added, "save her from Max."

"Oh," I said, smirking, "I'm going to do it. But not because of a stupid dare."


	30. Take My Hand

Episode: "Reinforcements From the Future" Part 2 -- after the last chapter

**Take My Hand**

Max was cute enough, but he wasn't my type. I mean, sure, I love the color blue, but only on certain people. And sure, Max was a great fighter, a credit to his team and color, but he just didn't do it for me. I was more than happy to pick wild flowers and enjoy the twenty-first century air again. I didn't need some boy coming and trying to give me flowers. I smiled when Daddy made him stop and laughed when Max tried not to get killed.

But I was overjoyed when Lucas offered me his hand.


	31. Beautiful

Episode: "Reinforcements From the Future" Part 2--after the last chapter

**Beautiful**

"I'm so glad for Daddy," she says, swinging our entwined hands. "His mutancy is no longer deforming. Now he won't get angry when people look at him. They'll never know."

She tries to hide it, but I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Nadira?" I pull her hand, making her look at me. "I don't care if you're a mutant. You're the most beautiful girl in the world, no matter what century we're in."

She doesn't say anything, but the tears in her eyes and the way she snuggles close to me, tell me all I need to know.


	32. Closer

Episode: Post "Reinforcements From the Future"

**Closer**

"It's okay," I said, rubbing her back as the verdict was read. For helping to save the world and—almost—sacrificing his own life, Ransik's sentence was reduced.

By the time the judge restored order in the courtroom, Nadira was sobbing in my arms.

Two months ago Nadira had no hope for her father's future. He would never see her at her new job, never walk her down the aisle, never hold her children—I mentally slapped myself for the way those thoughts were headed—but now he has been returned to her. And she shared her joy with me.


	33. Sacrifice

Episode: Post "Reinforcements From the Future"

**Sacrifice**

They say women marry men who are like their fathers.

My father spoils me. He's given me everything I ever asked for.

Lucas provides for me. He found me a job and helped me get it.

My father doesn't always agree with me. He just smiles and nods.

Lucas rolls his eyes when I see a new sweater and sighs when I find a lost puppy.

My father took on the MutOrgs to protect me.

Lucas interrupted a court hearing to save me.

My father could have died.

Lucas could have lost his job.

I hope this isn't a trend.


	34. Confidence

Episode: Post "Reinforcements From the Future"

**Confidence**

The woman was not to be underestimated. She had proven herself against dozens of opponents that would make even the most celebrated warriors go weak in the knees. Heck, there were rumors that the great Tommy Oliver, when surrounded by his fellow Rangers, had lost it at the sight of several of those little devils.

Lucas knew he had to stay strong. He had already given the brats a speech and answered questions about Time Force, just to soften her up. But when she looked at him, he felt his confidence melt away.

"Nadira, will you go out with me?"


	35. Quest

Episode: Post "Reinforcements From the Future"

**Quest**

None of them were good enough. I had begun planning this night months ago, assuming that during that time I would be able to find one that _was _good enough. But I couldn't.

I know I'm being a horrible date, but I'm depressed. She keeps looking around, smiling the way I love so much, and then she looks back at me and frowns.

This night was supposed to be perfect! But she's _Nadira_! When her father came to force me to date her, he gave me a diamond necklace for her. How could I give her just any old ring?


	36. Dream

Episode: Post "Reinforcements From the Future"

**Dream**

I've dreamed of this night.

Lucas has been sneaking around for a while now. He made sure I had this night free months ago and I know you have to reserve a table here six months in advance. I bought a new dress, knowing I would want to look at it years later and remember tonight.

But now here we are and there he is and it's all going horribly.

The other Rangers told me their suspicions and I already convinced Daddy not to kill him.

"Lucas," I snap, "are you going to ask me to marry you or not?"


	37. Spellbound

Episode: Post "Reinforcements From the Future"

**Spellbound** - the wedding

How does she do it? One minute I think I have it all—the day's going well, no one's gotten sick, we even got permission to bring Wes and Eric to the future, provided they don't leave this one room—and the next she walks by and I'm gone.

All I can think of is her: how beautiful she looks in that dress, how much I really want to take her hair down, how her hips move in just that way when she walks, how her face lights up when she hears a song she likes.

She is all-around remarkable.


	38. Scars

Episode: Post "Reinforcements From the Future"

**Scars**

She wakes up crying and he holds her close. After she's calmed down some she begins to remember what made her cry in the first place. The nightmares are common enough that he keeps a mirror on his nightstand to show her that everything's all right.

She tells him about the children who would torment her as a child. When they found out what she was, they would call her names. They would run away, jeering that they didn't want to be near the monster.

That's why she has to see—has to know she doesn't have her father's scars.


	39. Mirror

Episode: Post "Reinforcements From the Future"

**Mirror**

"What are you doing?" Lucas asks groggily. It's just after six and he never was much of a morning person.

"Looking," I say.

"For what?" He sits up and turns bleary eyes to the floor, trying to find what I haven't lost.

"A change."

"Huh?"

I smile at my reflection. I can see his confused look behind me and can't help but giggle at the way his hair sticks up. I turn to the side and feel my stomach. "Do I look any bigger yet?"

It takes him a moment, but he faints in the end.

Jen said he would.


	40. Home

Episode: Post "Reinforcements From the Future"

**Home**

The smell of chicken fills the house. A nursery rhyme plays upstairs. It's only supposed to play when Malin is in his crib. Lucas will have to fix that. For now it's a nice background noise. Plus, I am way too tired to get up and turn it off.

The Rangers erupt into laughter as Trip tells them about Circuit's latest upgrade.

Daddy sits in an armchair, cooing at little Malin.

Lucas and I sit on the couch, watching our friends and the life we've made. He pulls me closer.

"Is this everything you ever wanted?"

"No, this is better."


End file.
